In Your Life
by pijar.religia
Summary: "Aku ingin tinggal dalam kehidupanmu seperti kauminta." Kumpulan cerita pendek dalam kehidupan pernikahan Shinichi & Shiho. Fluff, humor, romance, a bit serious sometimes but it's about their life. Enjoy Reading!
1. Chapter 1 Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : In Your Life**

**Chapter 1 : Proposal**

**Words : 2246**

**Summary : **

"Kau tidak salah dengar," ucap Shinichi kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih serius. "... itu juga bukan godaan atau pun candaan. Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memenuhi ekspektasiku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Life**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Proposal**

_by _

**.  
.**

"Pagi," sapa sang calon inspektur dengan intonasi yang sama setiap harinya.

Wanita yang disapa itu mengalihkan perhatian dari PC kantornya, melirik pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Pagi," jawabnya acuh. Ia mengambil cangkir yang tidak berada jauh darinya dan mulai meminum kopi moka favoritnya.

"Pagi yang tenang, bukan?" pria itu melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi seperti biasa. Ia meraih koran hari itu dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Terlalu tenang untuk seorang Kudo Shinichi mendatangi ruangan seorang dokter forensik seolah tidak ada pekerjaan yang menantinya," Shiho melirik Shinichi yang mulai membuka-buka lembaran koran miliknya. "Letakkan koran itu di tempatnya semula. Aku yakin semua pejabat kepolisian mendapat koran yang sama setiap hari."

"Ouch," Shinichi melepaskan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan sengaja hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

Shiho memandang pria itu bosan. Sang calon inspektur pun tertawa kecil.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan merusak kedamaian pagimu atau pun membaca koran milikmu. Aku akan dengan senang hati kembali ke ruanganku dan meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti biasa," ucapnya sambil melipat koran itu dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. Ia lalu berdiri menghampiri wanita berkacamata yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan tuts keyboard dengan sangat lincah. Ia mengintip sedikit layar PC tersebut dan menemukan bahwa dia sedang menyusun laporan hasil bedah forensik dari korban kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi satu bulan terakhir. Ia lalu berganti menatap mata wanita yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Tanpa sadar, Kudo Shinichi menghela napasnya seolah merasa kecewa akan sesuatu.

"Apa ada sesuatu dariku yang melebihi ekspektasimu?" tanya wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Shinichi sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya pada rak buku besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kau tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasiku," suara pria yang hampir berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu terdengar sangat kecewa. Bingung, Shiho menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Shinichi yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya dan sama sekali tidak memahami perkataan Shinichi barusan. Tidak memenuhi ekspektasi? Jika yang dia maksud adalah laporan yang tengah dia susun, kenapa Shinichi harus repot-repot berekspektasi saat bahkan laporan itu tidak disusun untuknya?

Shiho memijit pelipis pelannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan ini sebelum datang mayat-mayat lain yang harus ia bedah dan periksa. Ia bahkan mengurangi waktu tidurnya satu minggu terakhir demi pekerjaan yang membuatnya berbau alkohol dan obat-obatan setiap kali dia pulang ke rumah itu. Dan di sini seorang calon inspektur muda tengah mengomentarinya bahwa ia tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi sang Sherlock zaman Heisei? Pria ini perlu diajari tata krama.

Shiho melepaskan kacamata berframe hitamnya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ekspektasi? Ekspektasi apa? Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan ekspektasimu dalam pekerjaanku."

"Hei, hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau apa pun." Shinichi tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan seruan bernada tidak suka dari wanita mantan anggota organisasi hitam tersebut. Namun, rasanya ia bisa menebak kenapa Shiho mengeluarkan nada seperti itu. Ia melirik kalender yang ada di meja kerja Shiho dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sedang datang bulan, kan?" tanya Shinichi santai.

Mendengar itu, wajah Shiho kontan memerah. Suaranya semakin meninggi. "Ap—apa maksudmu?"

"Ternyata di sini ada seorang dokter forensik wanita yang _mood_nya tengah buruk karena sedang datang bulan ... dan polisi baik hati yang berniat menyapanya di pagi hari pun menjadi korban. Sunggu malang nasibku," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan kekehan geli.

Kini Shiho hanya mampu menyandarkan dahinya pada sebelah punggung tangannya. Ia menghela napas berat. Melihat itu, sedikit lebih Shinichi merasa bersalah karena membuat _mood_ wanita di depannya semakin buruk. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk menggoda wanita yang sudah dianggapnya partner tersebut.

"Apa kau sebegitu senangnya menggodaku? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang ekspektasi yang kau maksudkan," ucap Shiho dengan sedikit nada pasrah dan kesal. Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa permainan hormon di periode bulanannya ini membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang. Tetapi, ia benar-benar butuh detektif bodoh itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Melihat itu, Shinichi tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mendekati Shiho, memutar kursi putarnya dan berlutut di hadapan wanita itu. Shiho hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan gestur mantan detektif SMA itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit rileks. Kurang tidur selama seminggu bisa membuatmu sakit. Kau tahu itu lebih baik dariku," ucap Shinichi lembut. Kali ini Shiho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud kedatangan Shinichi ke ruangannya. Ia masuk ke ruangan seenaknya, mengacak-acak korannya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak memenuhi ekspektasi, menggodanya, dan sekarang membicarakan pola istirahatnya.

"... dan kau memintaku rileks setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kau membahas periode bulananku. Lagipula, dari mana kau tahu aku kurang tidur selama satu minggu ini?"

"Menurutmu, untuk apa aku punya tetangga seperti Profesor Agasa?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"_Keep your eyes on me?_"

"_Exactly_."

Shiho tertawa kecil. _Mood swing_ wanita yang tengah datang bulan benar-benar kelewatan, pikirnya.

"Aku bukan lagi gadis berumur delapanbelas tahun yang tubuhnya mengecil dan tengah dikejar oleh organisasi yang ingin membunuhnya. Kau tahu itu?"

Shinichi meraih kedua tangan Shiho dan mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih besar. Kedua tangan itu terasa kecil di dalam tangannya.

Ia menggenggamnya. Perlahan. Erat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah wanita duapuluh tujuh tahun yang serius, _workaholic_, sedikit kaku, yang tengah menikmati hidupnya yang damai dan indah walau waktu tidurnya jauh berkurang."

Shiho membuka kedua matanya lebar. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Shinichi. Selama ini, Shinichi tidak pernah benar-benar meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak pernah memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia berharap Shinichi tidak sedang demam tinggi.

"Hei, kau tidak sedang sakit 'kan?" Shiho menarik sebelah tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengukur suhu dahi Shinichi. Tidak panas. Suhunya normal. Mungkin dia makan sesuatu yang aneh untuk sarapannya pagi ini?

"Aku tidak sakit. Kau yang sakit," jawab Shinichi tenang. Ia meraih tangan Shiho di dahinya dan kembali menggenggam tangan itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak berniat meladenimu jika kau ingin menggodaku lebih jauh. Aku punya pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan segera pergi karena aku tahu kau juga punya kasus untuk dipecahkan," ucap Shiho sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jika kukatakan apa yang kuinginkan, apa kau akan memberikannya padaku?"

"Tergantung apa yang kauinginkan."

"Iya atau tidak?" Shinichi menekankan tiga kata yang barusan diucapkannya. Shiho diam sejenak. Walaupun pertanyaannya terdengar bercanda, ia menangkap keseriusan di balik tiga kata itu.

_Oh, baiklah! Akan kuladeni dia._

"Jika itu membuatmu keluar lebih cepat dari ruanganku ... _Well, okay! Spit it out!_"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Diam. Cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh seorang Kudo Shinichi, calon inspektur muda di divisi satu _Tokyo Metropolitan Police_, mantan detektif SMA yang tubuhnya pernah mengecil dan menjadi Edogawa Conan, _her partner-in-crime_, lebih dari itu ... orang yang ia anggap berharga dalam hidupnya. Pria yang selama ini dilihat oleh seorang Miyano Shiho sebagai pendekar berjubah hitam yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan membuatnya bisa hidup seperti sekarang.

Pria yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan mengatakan hal semacam 'Menikahlah denganku' secara tiba-tiba, di kantornya yang sedikit berbau alkohol bercampur aroma manis pewangi ruangan yang ia gunakan.

_This is too much for a joke_, pikirnya.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua godaan dan candaanmu hari ini. Tapi, tidak dengan kata-kata 'menikahlah denganku' yang barusan kau katakan ... jika aku tidak salah mendengar." Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, ia membiarkan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Shinichi. Sekali ini saja ... ya, sekali ini saja ia akan membiarkan Shinichi melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau tidak salah dengar," ucap Shinichi kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih serius. "... itu juga bukan godaan atau pun candaan. Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memenuhi ekspektasiku—,"

"... dan itulah mengapa aku menanyakan apa yang kau maksudkan dengan ekspektasi. Kau menjawabnya dengan 'menikahlah denganku'. Bagaimana kau pikir aku bisa mengerti?" potong Shiho kembali menanyakan 'ekspetasi' yang sama.

"Kau tidak memenuhi ekspektasiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Shiho terdiam untuk kedua kalinya dan ia merasakan genggaman tangan Shinichi semakin erat. Ia lalu menatap tangan Shinichi yang menggenggam tangannya, tidak mampu memandang wajah Shinichi lebih lama. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa hangat, dan ia tahu betul bahwa kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Shiho ..." panggil Shinichi. Shiho tidak bisa membantu dirinya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu. Sekarang aku ingin mendapatkan jawabanku agar kau bisa segera melanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan aku bisa segera keluar dari ruanganmu."

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pun."

Shiho menyesali ucapannya barusan. Seharusnya ia menanyakan hal lain seperti 'Bagaimana bisa Shinichi mencintainya', 'Sejak kapan ia mencintainya', atau hal membingungkan lain seperti ...

... 'Bagaimana dengan Ran'?

Ia bisa menebak bahwa dengan perkataannya barusan, Shinichi akan menanyakan pertanyaan dengan maksud yang sama. Lalu, ia tak akan bisa menghindar dari menjawab 'iya'atau 'tidak'.

Benar saja. Mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, Shinichi tertawa kecil dan menatap Shiho dengan pandangan yang lurus dan tulus, seolah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih indah yang pernah ditatapnya kecuali seorang Miyano Shiho yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan begitu lancar dan terdengar bagai lonceng tahun baru di telinga Shiho.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Miyano Shiho?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ran?" akhirnya Shiho menanyakan pertanyaan yang ia anggap paling penting untuk ditanyakan sekarang ini, sebelum ia menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' atas pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya, lamaran—yang diucapkan Shinichi.

Shinichi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Walaupun ia bisa menebak kurang lebih sebelum memutuskan datang ke ruangan ini bahwa Shiho bisa saja menanyakan pertanyaan itu, namun kini ia tetap saja bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ran?" Satu nama itu yang terulang dari bibir Shinichi.

"Ya, Mouri Ran," ulang Shiho dengan nama lengkap. "Bukankah dia orang yang kausukai—kaucintai? Bukankah dia orang yang selama ini selalu kau jaga perasaannya? Orang yang selalu kau lindungi? Orang yang tidak ingin kau libatkan dalam bahaya? Bukankah dia orang yang sebenarnya ingin kau nikahi?"

Tanpa sadar, Shiho menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Ya, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya setelah Shinichi melamarnya di balik kenyataan yang dia tahu bahwa Ran lah wanita yang ia cintai. Hampir saja ia menangis, namun ia berusaha membendung air mata itu. Tidak, tidak sekarang.

Shinichi menatap mata Shiho yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Ia tahu Shiho ragu, ragu dengan pernyataan yang bahkan baru ia sadari kurang dari setahun terakhir. Tetapi, ia tahu betul apa yang dia rasakan, dan ia tahu ia tidak salah dalam memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia pernah menyukai Mouri Ran. Ia pernah mencintai teman masa kecilnya. Namun, sekarang ... dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang paling dia inginkan dan dia tidak ingin menyesal. Tidak dengan membiarkan wanita di hadapannya ini menjadi sekadar partner dalam hidupnya.

"Siapa orang yang selalu kuantar dan kujemput setiap harinya ke kantor? Siapa orang yang selalu kuajak makan siang bersama walau dia menolak berkali-kali?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba. Shiho tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dimaksudkan Shinichi lebih jauh. Tetapi, dia merasa dia perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"_I can't help it_. Kita bekerja di tempat yang sama," jawab Shiho dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu siapa orang yang selalu kuajak untuk menemaniku mencari kemeja kerja sebagai ganti kemejaku yang rusak saat memecahkan kasus? Siapa orang yang selalu kubangunkan saat dia kesiangan karena tidur terlalu larut?"

Shiho terdiam. Matanya menatap Shinichi nanar.

"Siapa orang yang selalu kuminta menemaniku minum kopi dan terbangun hingga subuh menyelesaikan laporan kasus? Siapa orang yang kubawa ke bioskop untuk menonton biografi Albert Einstein? Siapa orang yang membuatku menangis saat tergeletak tak berdaya setelah ia tertembak dan terluka parah sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Shiho terdiam bukan karena dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu persis semua jawabannya, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab karena ia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi adalah benar adanya.

"Kau tahu siapa orang itu, Shiho," kali ini Shinichi tidak melemparkan pertanyaan retoris lainnya. "Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengenalmu. Salah jika kau pun berpikir aku tidak pernah menyukai Ran."

Shiho menahan napasnya. Ia selalu siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Ya, selama ini ia selalu berhasil menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Tetapi, aku juga menyukaimu, jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya." Shinichi menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Shiho. Ia membelainya perlahan. "Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi ... Ran lah yang menanyakannya padaku."

Shiho terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shinichi barusan. Berarti, Ran ...

"Mungkin dia lah orang pertama yang menyadari perasaanku padamu dan dia membantuku untuk mengetahuinya. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya, tetapi aku menyakitinya," lanjut Shinichi sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Shiho ke belakang telinganya. "Tetapi, Ran tetaplah Ran. Dia memintaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu ... dan membuatmu bahagia."

Kali ini Shiho sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Melihat air mata itu, Shinichi tersenyum lembut. Jari-jarinya menghapus air mata itu perlahan.

"Sepertinya Ran juga membantumu menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shiho tersenyum masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya dan ia ingin membiarkan Shinichi yang menghentikannya kali ini.

"Dokter cengeng, apakah kau sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang?"

"Apakah kau bersedia mengulang pertanyaanmu sekali lagi? Itu pertanyaan paling indah yang pernah kudengar selama hidupku."

Shinichi menghela napas. Ia menyerah kali ini.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Hattori bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa melamar wanita akan sesulit ini. Kau butuh mengucap lamarannya sebanyak tiga kali."

Shiho tertawa kecil. "Mungkin itu hanya berlaku untukmu?"

Shinichi kembali tersenyum dan menarik Shiho untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Shinichi pun beranjak dari posisi berlututnya. Dirangkumnya wajah Shiho dengan kedua tangannya dan ia pun menatap mata sembab wanita itu lekat-lekat.

"Miyano Shiho, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Shiho tersenyum. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah dia berikan pada seorang Kudo Shinichi.

"Ya, tentu saja, Tuan Detektif."

Pagi itu, Kudo Shinichi tidak langsung kembali ke ruangannya dan Miyano Shiho pun tidak langsung menyelesaikan laporannya. Ciuman kecil menutup 'perdebatan' mereka dan membiarkan kedua manusia itu menyelami perasaan yang telah lama mereka miliki di hati masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**: Another multichapter fic published di tengah-tengah awal liburan dan dalam kondisi dimana saya bahkan tidak juga menyelesaikan chapter 19 Because You are not Mine. Dan saya pun membuat fic 'gila' ini. Saya sudah lama ingin membuat fic kehidupan rumah tangga Shinichi-Shiho. Fic ini akan saya buat menjadi genre Romance/Family/Humour. Saya terinspirasi oleh karya piggycat350 dengan judul Married Life yang sudah lama saya ikuti di fandom Skip Beat! Fanfic ini akan saya buat menjadi kumpulan oneshot yang pembaca bisa baca secara lepas tanpa alur plot yang terlalu beruntun. Chapter-chapter di dalamnya mungkin tidak akan sepanjang chapter-chapter di Because you are not mine karena saya berniat membuat cerita yang ringan dan menghibur. Walaupun pada akhirnya di chapter kali ini saya tidak tahan untuk membuat perdebatan dua orang intelek yang bahkan membuat hal 'lamaran' menjadi rumit. Hahahaha.

Ah, baiklah, semoga ini menjadi angin segar bagi keinginan saya untuk terus menulis. Jika ada pembaca yang menyumbangkan ide cerita di fic kali ini, akan dengan senang hati saya terima. Sebagai catatan, fic ini akan tetap saya jaga dalam rating T karena bagaimana pun saya tidak berniat menambahkan hal yang terlalu vulgar dalam fic ini, karena set up pertama saya adalah Family dan Humour genre.

Don't forget to review Thanks a bunch


	2. Chapter 1,5 Prayer?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : In Your Life**

**Chapter 1.5 : Prayer?**

**Words : 545**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Summary : **

Shiho tidak pernah percaya takhayul tapi dia tidak pernah tidak bisa percaya dengan kemungkinan akan selalu munculnya kasus di sekitar Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Life**

**.**

**Chapter 1.5. Prayer?**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

Miyano Shiho. Duapuluh tujuh tahun. Seorang dokter di unit Kedokteran Forensik Klinis di Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo, yang entah kenapa sering terbawa ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara (TKP) untuk melakukan investigasi lokasi tindak kriminal. Cantik, cerdas, dingin, memiliki kebiasaan berbicara sarkastik. _Soon to be married_ dan tengah mengkhawatirkan satu hal beberapa minggu terakhir.

"... dan aku tidak ingin ada mayat di pernikahanku. Jika tidak, aku akan sangat menyesali keputusanku menikahi seorang calon inspektur muda, mantan detektif SMA, yang menjadi magnet mayat—,"

"Lihat, Shiho! Bukankah gereja ini indah sekali? Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan jadwal kosong untuk pernikahan nanti," potong Shinichi tanpa mempedulikan ocehan wanita yang duduk di bangku penumpang di sampingnya.

Shinichi memarkirkan Mercedes CLK320 miliknya di halaman depan gereja itu dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Shiho yang sadar ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh maniak detektif itu kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

"Kudo-kun, dengar. Aku tidak peduli di gereja mana kita akan menikah. Aku sudah cukup dengan perampokan di toko perhiasan tempat kita membeli cincin pernikahan, ancaman bom saat kita sedang memesan hall di Haido City Hotel untuk resepsi, dan aku angkat tangan jika saat kita memasuki gereja ini kita akan menemukan mayat. Tidak untuk mengatakan mayat itu muncul saat hari pernikahan kita. Jadi, lakukan sesuatu tentang kemampuan magismu dalam menarik kasus itu." Shiho menutup 'omelan'nya dengan melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada calon suaminya.

"Lalu, aku tidak akan peduli jika sampai sekarang calon istriku masih belum bisa memanggil nama calon suaminya dengan benar," ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Sebelah alis Shiho naik karena kesal. Apa peduli pria di sampingnya tentang bagaimana ia memanggil namanya saat ia mungkin tidak peduli dengan 'kejadian sial' yang membuntuti mereka belakangan ini?

Shiho tidak pernah percaya takhayul tapi dia tidak pernah tidak bisa percaya dengan kemungkinan akan selalu munculnya kasus di sekitar Shinichi.

"Jadi, Nona Miyano ... apakah kau akan turun bersamaku dan masuk ke gereja itu atau kau akan tetap disini menunggu teriakan seseorang yang menemukan mayat di dalam?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak akan ada mayat, sekarang atau pun nanti, Tuan Detektif," jawab Shiho sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Melihat tingkah yang jarang ia lihat, bahkan setelah 10 tahun mengenal wanita itu, Shinichi tersenyum geli. "Lihat siapa yang tadi bilang bahwa di dalam mungkin saja ada mayat?"

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati gereja berdinding putih itu. Kemudian, saat sebuah teriakan wanita terdengar dari dalam gereja, Shiho tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengurus jadwal upacara pernikahannya hingga dua jam ke depan.

Shiho kembali menghela napas dan menoleh untuk menghadap Shinichi.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Shiho baru saja akan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju mobil Shinichi yang diparkir, saat sebuah kalimat yang tak berdasar entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya sedikit lega sore itu.

"Kau mau tahu kabar baiknya, Shiho? Tidak akan ada mayat di hari pernikahan kita."

Sang tuan detektif berlari menuju pintu masuk gereja setelah melemparkan senyuman khasnya yang penuh percaya diri. Melihat itu, Shiho hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan memperhatikan punggung Shinichi yang menghilang di mulut pintu gereja.

"Kuharap begitu, Shinichi ..."

Miyano Shiho. Duapuluh tujuh tahun. _Soon to be_ Kudo Shiho. Mantan anggota organisasi hitam yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia terakhir kali berdoa. Malam ini hingga malam sebelum pernikahannya, ia berhasil menyisihkan waktu untuk berdoa agar tidak ada mayat di hari pernikahannya.

.

.  
**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's note**: Akhirnya berhasil menahan hasrat untuk memanjangkan chapter kali ini, hahaha. Hanya chapter selingan. Saya baru saja berkata kemarin kepada seorang teman bahwa saya ingin membuat Shiho mengatakan, "Aku tidak ingin melihat mayat di hari pernikahanku," dan aku benar-benar membuatnya. Kelihatannya Shiho harus bersabar karena dengan menikahi Shinichi ia bisa saja melihat mayat sepanjang hidupnya. Poor Shiho.


	3. Chapter 2 Bliss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : In Your Life**

**Chapter 2 : Bliss**

**Words : 1797**

**Characters : Shiho M., Ran M., Shinichi. K.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Summary :**

"Shiho-san."

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya ragu ... tidak ingin lagi melihat air mata yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Tetapi, ia tidak lagi menemukan air mata itu. Yang tersisa hanya sesungging senyuman dan binar mata kebaikan yang sama yang dulu sering ia lihat di mata seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Life**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Bliss**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

"Bagaimana dengan dekorasi di Hall Haido City Hotel?"

"Sudah siap, Nyonya."

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat sibuk berbicara dengan seorang wanita lain yang lebih muda. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh, wajahnya yang sudah terpoles dandanan terlihat sedikit galak. Wanita lebih muda yang bersama dengannya hanya bisa menjawab sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Oh ya, tolong ingatkan Chef Fujiwara. Pastikan dia melihat penggantian menu yang kukirim semalam. Masih ada waktu untuk membeli bahan. Penggantian bahannya tidak begitu banyak, katakan itu padanya," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari clutch pink muda miliknya.

"Suzuki-san," sebuah suara terdengar di antara ocehan itu. Namun, yang dipanggil tampaknya tidak mendengar sama sekali.

"Anu, nyonya. Ada—,"

"Dengar, pastikan semuanya sudah tidak ada yang kurang," potong nyonya muda itu. "Jika ada yang salah, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan banyaknya pers yang hadir di pernikahan ini."

"Mmm, Suzuki-san ... apa aku mengganggumu?"

Suzuki Sonoko yang akhirnya mendengar suara lembut itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sepasang matanya terlihat sedikit melotot membuat wanita yang memanggilnya terperanjat ke belakang.

"Apa yang dilakukan mempelai wanita di sini?" tanya Sonoko panik. Ia bergegas menghampiri sang pengantin wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Bagaimana jika kau menginjak gaunmu dan terjatuh? Seharusnya kau diam di ruang rias dan tidak kemana-mana sampai tigapuluh menit dari sekarang."

Shiho tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum upacara dimulai."

"Jika kau ingin memintaku mengganti menu santap siang kembali—,"

"Ah, tidak bukan hal seperti itu," potong Shiho tidak ingin membuat wanita yang sudah panik di depannya ini menjadi lebih panik. "Apa benar di belakang gereja ini ada kapel kecil? Jika iya, aku ingin kesana sebentar."

"Ya, memang ada."

Senyum Shiho terkembang.

"Tapi, tidak. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Shiho-san. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai upacara dimulai. Lagipula, bagaimana jika kau terlambat datang ke upacara?" Sonoko menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya tanda tidak memberi izin.

"Tapi, kau tahu dimana harus mencariku."

"Pokoknya tidak." Sonoko memasukkan kembali catatan kecilnya dalam clutch. "Ini hari yang penting bagimu, Shiho-san. Bersabarlah sedikit, dan kau bisa ke kapel begitu upacara selesai."

"Bagaimana jika aku menemaninya?" sebuah suara wanita lain terdengar di ruangan itu. Shiho dan Sonoko menoleh. Mereka melihat Ran tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Senyum lembut terlihat di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan menemani Shiho-san ke kapel itu dan kami akan kembali tepat sebelum upacara dimulai," ucap Ran. "Bagaimana Sonoko? Shiho-san tidak akan menginjak gaunnya dan terjatuh. Jadi, tenang saja."

Sonoko terdiam sebentar dan memandang kedua wanita di hadapannya. Sesuatu telah terjadi, ia tahu itu sejak lama. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan di sini untuk mengurusi pernikahan Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho. Ia tidak pernah tergelitik sedikit pun untuk bertanya saat Shinichi meminta wedding organizer miliknya untuk mengatur semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan mereka. Ya, setelah Shinichi mengatakan bahwa Shiho sudah angkat tangan mengurusi semuanya sendirian.

Tidak sendirian. Lebih tepatnya, mereka mengurus semuanya berdua. Namun, Shiho sudah terlalu lelah dengan kasus-kasus di sekitar mereka.

Lalu sekarang, teman baiknya yang pernah—atau mungkin masih—mencintai Kudo Shinichi tengah menawarkan diri untuk menemani sang mempelai wanita pergi ke kapel di hari pernikahannya, tepat tigapuluh menit sebelum acara dimulai.

Sesuatu harus diselesaikan. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak.

Sonoko menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kalian kembali lima menit sebelum upacara dimulai. Jika tidak, aku akan memaksa Shinichi untuk menghentikan semuanya dan menunda pernikahan ini. Perlu kalian tahu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."

Ran meraih sebelah tangan Shiho dan tersenyum pada wanita yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. "Kami sudah tahu."

.

Suara berat derit pintu menggema di kapel tua yang gelap itu. Ran berjalan sedikit di belakang sambil memegang ekor gaun sepanjang satu meter milik Shiho. Sedangkan Shiho berjalan pelan sambil sedikit mengangkat bagian depan gaunnya.

Gelap. Berdebu. Tidak terurus. Dengan decit tikus yang terdengar samar. Shiho tidak menyangka bahwa kapel kecil ini sebegitu terlantarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berniat kesini." Ran membuka percakapan sambil terus memegangi gaun Shiho. "Tempat ini bisa mengotori gaunmu."

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak menginjak gaunnya. Bukan untuk tidak mengotorinya."

Ran tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu kau akan membuat stres Sonoko bertambah ... dan itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya."

"Ya, benar," sahut Shiho singkat.

Ran sedikit melebarkan langkahnya dan kini dia berjalan tepat di sisi Shiho. Aneh, pikirnya. Kapel ini begitu kecil, tetapi jalan menuju altar tua di hadapan mereka berdua terasa begitu panjang. Apakah karena ia tengah bersama dengan seorang Miyano Shiho—wanita yang kepada siapa ia percayakan cinta pertamanya? Ataukah karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dia menginginkan upacara sakral yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari tigapuluh menit lagi ini tidak akan terjadi?

Ia pernah mendengar bahwa waktu akan terasa sangat lama saat kau melakukan atau melewati sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan ... dan mungkin saja itu yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Mouri-san ..." panggil Shiho saat mereka tiba tepat di depan altar. "Apa benar kau menginginkan ini?"

Ran tidak menoleh, melainkan menatap lukisan mozaik yang ada di atasnya. Kaca-kaca berwarna itu sudah terlihat kusam, namun ia bisa merasakan pancaran sinar tenang dari tiap potongannya. Ia bukanlah wanita suci, tetapi ia selalu berhasil merasakan ketenangan setiap kali datang ke tempat ini.

"Sejak kecil, Shinichi dan aku sering bermain-main di kapel ini," ucap Ran membuka sebuah cerita yang mungkin sudah tidak terlalu diingatnya lagi. "Kami tidak pernah mengerti kenapa, tapi ini tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kami. Pendeta tua yang pernah ada di sini sangat menyukai Shinichi. Ia sering meminjamkan buku-buku menarik pada Shinichi yang saat itu sudah lancar membaca huruf kanji. Kau tahu, saat itu kami masih kelas tiga atau empat SD."

Shiho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ran. Ia tidak berniat bertanya atau pun memotong. Mereka memerlukan ini, pikirnya, dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan kembali di masa depan.

Ran masih terus memandang lukisan mozaik itu. "Waktu berlalu dan kapel ini mulai ditinggalkan. Pendeta tua itu meninggal dan kami tidak lagi punya alasan untuk sekadar mampir ke tempat ini. Tetapi, sekali ..."

Shiho menemukan sesuatu di sudut mata wanita berambut hitam itu, mulai mengalir dan membasahi pipinya yang bersemu merah muda.

"Sekali lagi aku kemari—," Ran menolehkan kepalanya, mempertemukan pandangannya pada mata Shiho. Bibirnya tersenyum. "—saat aku mengatakan pada Shinichi, bahwa kau adalah orang yang ia inginkan,"

"Jika kau bertanya apakah aku menginginkan ini ... aku tidak menginginkannya Shiho-san. Tidak ada wanita yang baik-baik saja melihat teman masa kecilnya—pria yang ia cintai, pria yang ia tunggu sejak lama—menikah dengan wanita lain. Tetapi, aku lebih tidak menginginkan Shinichi untuk bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang benar-benar dicintainya."

Hening. Itulah yang mereka berdua temukan setelah Ran menyelesaikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Shiho padanya.

Shiho yang mendengar semua pengakuan itu, walaupun ia telah mengira seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Ran, tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Kedua manik matanya nanar menatap putri Kogoro Tidur itu.

Apa yang ia cari dari jawaban Ran barusan—sebatas pengakuan untuk ia ketahui?

Ataukah penebusan dosa karena telah membuat wanita di hadapannya menderita?

Bisa jadi ... ia mencari keduanya. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, jika air mata itu bernilai sama dengan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan atau tidak ... ia tidak dapat menjawabnya.

"Shiho-san."

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya ragu ... tidak ingin lagi melihat air mata yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Tetapi, ia tidak lagi menemukan air mata itu. Yang tersisa hanya sesungging senyuman dan binar mata kebaikan yang sama yang dulu sering ia lihat di mata seseorang.

"Berbahagialah. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Setelah ia keluar dari kapel itu, setelah ia berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja, setelah ia menyapa singkat orang-orang tersayang yang tidak akan lagi ia temui ...

Shiho merasakan bahwa dia telah menemukan seorang sahabat baru untuknya.

.

"Aku bersedia."

Dua kalimat sama yang terdengar di hari itu telah mengikat janji dua orang manusia yang rasa kasihnya terpendam lama. Janji itu ditutup dengan kecupan manis yang merekahkan senyum semua orang yang menjadi saksi bahagia awal baru dari hidup mereka. Kudo Shinichi meraih lengan Kudo Shiho untuk menemaninya kembali melangkah di _virgin road, _setelah sebelumnya sang pengantin wanita ditemani oleh Profesor Agasa yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. Serentak semua orang berdiri dan memberikan penghargaan terbesar mereka atas kebahagiaan pasangan baru itu dengan tepuk tangan yang menggema oleh dinding-dinding putih yang indah dan kokoh. Gadis-gadis kecil berpakaian putih berjalan di belakang sang pengantin, melemparkan bunga rampai yang semerbak ...

... dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun satin berwarna hijau muda terlihat tengah memainkan organ gereja, menghasilkan suara-suara merdu yang terdengar menyihir.

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, menolehkan kepala untuk melihat wanita berambut panjang itu. Namun, ia tidak hanya menemukan wanita itu di sana. Tiga sosok lain tengah berdiri di dekat Mouri Ran, melemparkan senyuman sama seperti yang diberikan oleh Ran padanya. Mereka berbahagia untuknya dan ia akan memperlihatkan pada mereka bahwa ia bahagia seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Shiho membalas senyuman itu dengan ketulusan yang sama, membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa ia bahagia.

"Shiho ..." panggil pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu.

Shiho menoleh dan menatap pria di sampingnya.

Dulu ia tidak pernah paham apa yang dimaksud orang-orang dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Namun, kini ia melihatnya di kedua bola mata Shinichi. Walaupun, ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara ilmiah seperti dulu ia menjelaskan pada Shinichi bagaimana APTX 4869 mampu mengecilkan tubuh mereka berdua, namun ia bisa mengatakan bahwa pandangan itu ada di sana.

"Ayo," ajak Shinichi.

Shiho tersenyum. Ia menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dan memberi ciuman hangat di pipi Shinichi yang disambut senyum dan tawa bahagia oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka ...

Shiho pun tahu, kebahagiaan itu bukan hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Bagaimana dengan adegan resolusi antara Shiho dan Ran? Kuharap membuat senang para pembaca. Bagi saya, ini adegan yang penting antara mereka berdua sebelum Shiho dan Shinichi mengikat janji mereka. Adegan ini adalah adegan antara dua orang yang mencintai orang yang sama, namun mereka berdua bahagia untuk orang yang sama, walaupun tentu saja selalu ada pengorbanan. Aku tidak pernah ingin memberi kesan antagonis pada tokoh-tokoh Aoyama Gosho yang aku tahu sangat lah baik hati. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk membuat chapter ini.

Semoga membawa kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Shiho dan Shinichi kepada para pembaca. Ditunggu review nya


	4. Chapter 3 First Thing First

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : In Your Life**

**Chapter 3 : First Thing First**

**Words : 1120**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shinichi K., Yukiko K.**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Summary :**

Yukiko mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya. Ia lalu menghela napas.

"Kalian ini ... tidak bisa dipercaya," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Life**

**.**

**Chapter 3. First Thing First**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

Ting-tong!

Gema suara bel terdengar di rumah besar itu, membangunkan sepasang manusia yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Mmmh." Terlihat kepala dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan menyembul dari balik selimut. Ia menarik selimutnya ke atas dan semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam selimut itu.

Ting-tong-ting-tong!

Suara bel itu terdengar semakin tak sabar. Menyadari bahwa tamu pagi hari itu terlihat tidak akan segera meninggalkan gerbang rumah, si rambut merah mengangkat tangan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di atas bufet tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menggesekkan jarinya pada layar sentuh itu. Dilihatnya deret angka digital yang terpampang pada ponselnya.

_Pukul setengah enam? Siapa orang yang datang sepagi ini?_

Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong!

"Nnng, Shihoo ... ada tamu," gumam pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Tolong buka pintunya."

Shiho menoleh pada suaminya yang berbicara sambil memejamkan mata dan hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ia dan Shinichi baru bisa beristirahat semalam setelah seharian mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Resepsi yang direncanakan selesai di sore hari memang selesai tepat waktu. Tetapi, ternyata semuanya tidak selesai di situ saja. Teman-teman terdekat mereka masih bersenang-senang di tempat resepsi hingga senja datang. Setelah mereka berdua akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah diantar oleh Profesor Agasa, beberapa tamu tak terduga datang ke rumah mereka. Shinichi dan Shiho yang sudah sangat lelah, mau tidak mau harus menemani Jodie-sensei, Shuichi Akai dan beberapa agen FBI yang dikenal Shinichi menghabiskan waktu di rumah mereka. Mereka sengaja datang ke Jepang untuk mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Tetapi, penerbangan mereka ditunda lebih dari tiga jam sehingga mereka tiba lama setelah resepsi pernikahan bubar. Para agen yang mengaku sedang punya banyak waktu luang itu baru meninggalkan rumah mereka setelah Shuichi mengingatkan bahwa hari sudah cukup larut.

Ya, benar saja, para tamu spesial itu meninggalkan rumah pada pukul hampir setengah sebelas malam. Shinichi dan Shiho pun langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur setelah mandi. Tanpa obrolan apa pun, mereka terlelap dengan cepatnya, berharap bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena keesokan harinya adalah hari Minggu. Sayangnya, mereka terbangun pagi-pagi sekali oleh suara bel rumah yang mengganggu.

_Apa seperti ini rasanya jadi pengantin baru?_ Pikir Shiho sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kursi di hadapan meja rias tempat ia menyampirkan kimono tidurnya. Ia mengenakan kimono itu di atas piyama hijau mudanya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu depan rumah.

Suara bel itu terdengar semakin tidak sabaran dan Shiho mesti berulang kali mengucapkan, 'Ya, sebentar,' agar sang tamu mau berhenti menekan bel di gerbang rumah mereka itu. Dengan sedikit malas, Shiho membuka kunci pintu rumah dan membukanya. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah menuju gerbang untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya datang, sebuah suara riang berteriak memanggil namanya dan membuatnya benar-benar terbangun kali ini.

"SHIHO-CHAAAN!"

Shiho membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di depan gerbang sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya. Kerutan yang mulai tampak di wajahnya tidak mampu menutupi kecantikan pada wajah bahagia mantan aktris itu

"I-ibu!?" seru Shiho kaget. Ia berlari menuju gerbang dan segera membuka gembok dengan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"SHIHO-CHAAAN!"

Sang ibu mertua pun menarik menantunya ke dalam pelukan erat setelah pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Shiho nyaris kehabisan nafas oleh tindakan ibu mertuanya itu.

"I-ibu? Kenapa Ibu disini pagi-pagi sekali? Bukankah Ibu bilang kalau Ayah masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan sehingga Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kami?" tanya Shiho setelah akhirnya Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, Shiho sayaaang, aku tidak sabar melihatmu dan Shinichi sehingga aku segera terbang ke sini setelah Yusaku merasa lebih baik. Yusaku yang menyuruhku untuk segera ke sini dan memberi selamat pada kalian," jelasnya riang.

"Tapi, apa Ayah akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho khawatir. Ia mengambil _travel bag_ kecil milik Yukiko dan mulai berjalan bersama Yukiko masuk ke rumah.

"Ya, dia sudah jauh lebih baik. Maniak misteri itu pelanggan rumah sakit, paling tidak dua tahun sekali. Jadi, aku tahu kalau dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Yukiko dengan nada sedikit bangga. Entah apa yang dibanggakannya dari pola hidup kurang sehat suaminya itu. Shiho hanya bisa tersenyum bingung melihat mertuanya itu.

"Mana Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko setelah mereka berada di ruang depan.

"Dia masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan." Shiho meletakkan _travel bag_ itu di lantai dekat tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Ibu ingin minum sesuatu? Akan kubuatkan."

Yukiko tersenyum jahil mendengar jawaban Shiho barusan. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur tempat Shiho tengah berdiri memanaskan air.

"Hooo, kelelahan? Sepertinya kalian melewati hari yang menyenangkan," goda Yukiko dengan mata menyelidik.

"Eh?" Shiho menatap Yukiko bingung.

"Ayo, ceritakan pada ibumu, Nak ... seperti apa malam pengantin kalian? Menyenangkan, hm?"

Shiho yang baru menangkap arah pembicaraan ibu mertuanya sontak memerah. "A-ah! Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Shiho mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mukanya. Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang. "Kami sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa semalam."

"Haah?" seru Yukiko tidak percaya. "Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam? Mana ada pengantin baru yang menghabiskan malam pengantinnya dengan tertidur lelap!"

Shiho tak bisa menahan tawa kecil melihat reaksi ibu mertuanya. "Sebenarnya, semalam kami kedatangan banyak tamu dan mereka baru pulang larut. Jadi, begitu mereka pergi, kami langsung tertidur karena kelelahan."

Yukiko mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya. Ia lalu menghela napas.

"Kalian ini ... tidak bisa dipercaya," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yukiko mematikan kompor di hadapan Shiho dan mendorong Shiho keluar dari dapur. "Kembalilah ke kamar dan lanjutkan tidurmu. Ibu akan membangunkan kalian sedikit lebih siang ... dan sebagai hadiah Ibu akan menyiapkan sarapan yang sangat lezat untuk kalian!"

"E-eh, tapi ..." Shiho berniat protes, tetapi ia sudah didorong Yukiko menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sudaaah, tenang saja. Sekarang kembalilah tidur bersama Shinichi. Pengantin baru itu harus melalui apa yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh pengantin baru," goda Yukiko sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Ia mendorong Shiho masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu setelah melemparkan senyuman yang sangat lebar pada menantunya.

Mendengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras itu, Shinichi membuka matanya dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia melihat Shiho berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Shiho? Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil menguap. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Shiho yang masih terbayang dengan ucapan Yukiko barusan hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya sedikit tercengang.

"Shiho?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sekali lagi, barulah Shiho berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya perlahan. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memandang wajah Shinichi yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Shiho? Siapa yang datang sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit ya?"

Shinichi menyentuh dahi Shiho dengan punggung tangannya. Namun, tangan itu segera diturunkan oleh Shiho.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu siapa yang datang. Lebih penting dari itu—," Shiho menggenggam tangan Shinichi perlahan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shinichi. Mendengar bisikan itu, wajah Shinichi sedikit merona. Namun, ia segera membalas bisikan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Diacak-acaknya rambut wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Dasar. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertidur sampai siang nanti, Nyonya Kudo."

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4 Honey Moon, First Quarrel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : In Your Life**

**Chapter 4 : Honey Moon, First Quarrel**

**Words : 1.615**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shinichi K.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Summary :**

"Demi Tuhan, Shiho. Ini hanya liburan. Bisakah kau tidak merusak suasana sebelum kita pergi?"

"Oh, maaf jika aku merusak suasana. Maaf jika aku keras kepala, dan maaf jika ini semua terasa menyebalkan bagimu." Shiho beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil memasang risleting pada koper miliknya dan Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Life**

**.**

**Chapter 4. Honey Moon, First Quarrel**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

Jika seorang Kudo Shiho ditanya apa yang paling dia inginkan saat ini, dia akan menjawab liburan. Tetapi, jika ditanya apa yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini, maka bulan madu akan menjadi jawaban paling tepat baginya.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat tetap menikmati liburan tanpa harus membatalkan rencananya?

Pertanyaan itu telah hinggap di kepalanya dua hari terakhir sejak kepulangan Kudo Yukiko ke Los Angeles. Namun ia tidak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"_Mana ada pasangan pengantin baru yang tidak melewati bulan madunya?"_

Shiho menghela napas. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengiyakan usul ibu mertuanya itu, terlebih sang ibu sudah memesan penginapan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Menurut ibunya, sebuah _cottage_ kecil di pinggir pantai Okinawa akan menjadi tempat romantis yang tidak terlupakan sepanjang hidup.

Yang membuatnya sedikit keberatan hanyalah waktu yang akan mereka habiskan untuk bulan madu nanti.

"_Ibu sudah menyiapkan semua hal untuk bulan madu kalian. Kalian harus membuat dua minggu ini menjadi dua minggu paling luar biasa dalam hidup kalian!"_

Shiho menghela napas lagi.

Dua minggu berharganya untuk mengambil data proyek risetnya akan hilang begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu dia yang terlalu _workaholic_, atau ibu mertuanya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Dengar, jika kau menghela napas sekali lagi, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan helaan napasmu itu." Sebuah suara dari belakang membuatnya menoleh. Entah kenapa wajah itu justru membuatnya kembali menghela napas.

"Apa yang kubilang ..." ucap Shinichi sambil mendekati istrinya yang tengah melipat pakaian di atas tempat tidur. Dilihatnya tangan istrinya tidak berhenti melipat baju, namun matanya menerawang entah kemana. Dia tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan istrinya saat ini dan itu hanya bisa membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata kau bisa keras kepala juga."

"Dengar, Shinichi. Kau tahu 'kan kalau ini—a,"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah menunggu kesempatan ini satu setengah tahun terakhir. Setelah akhirnya kantor pusat mengabulkan permintaanmu atas pemesanan beberapa alat analisis baru untuk proyekmu, kau pasti tidak sabar untuk mencoba menggunakannya dan segera mengambil data, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shiho singkat sambil sedikit membuang mukanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin memandang wajah suaminya itu.

"Kau sudah bersabar satu setengah tahun ini. Bersabar sedikit lebih lama tidak akan terlalu sulit, bukan? Lagipula, ini hanya akan menghabiskan dua minggu." Shinichi mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di pangkuan Shiho dan memasukkan pakaian itu ke dalam koper tidak jauh darinya.

"Tetapi, dua minggu terlalu lama. Tidak bisakah kita pulang lebih cepat nanti? Aku tahu ibu sudah susah payah menyiapkan ini semua sejak lama. Tetapi, kurasa pulang satu minggu lebih cepat tidak akan membuat ibu marah."

"Ya, ibu tidak akan marah padamu. _But, God knows what she will say to me_ dan itu akan menyebalkan."

"... dan ini pun mulai terasa menyebalkan, Kudo." Shiho memasukkan baju terakhir yang dilipatnya ke dalam koper dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dibanding seharusnya. Shinichi tersentak melihat itu dan memandang Shiho tidak percaya. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut.

"Demi Tuhan, Shiho. Ini hanya liburan. Bisakah kau tidak merusak suasana sebelum kita pergi?"

"Oh, maaf jika aku merusak suasana. Maaf jika aku keras kepala, dan maaf jika ini semua terasa menyebalkan bagimu." Shiho beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil memasang risleting pada koper miliknya dan Shinichi.

"Shiho, aku hanya memintamu sedikit bersabar," ucap Shinichi dengan suara sedikit melunak. Ia berpikir kalau dia pun ikut terbawa emosi, maka tiket perjalanan ke Okinawa ini akan benar-benar terbuang percuma. Tidak ada cara lain selain menenangkan istrinya yang entah kenapa sangat sensitif hari ini.

Saat Shinichi mengatakan itu, tangan Shiho yang tengah menutup risleting koper terhenti. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan hal yang melukai hati suaminya ... mungkin juga dirinya sendiri.

"Perlu kau tahu, Shinichi. Aku bukan wanita sabar seperti Mouri-san."

Dengan itu, Shiho berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamar dan keluar setelah menutup pintu dengan debaman yang cukup keras, meninggalkan Shinichi dengan mata sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya.

.

.

"Mungkin istrimu sedang datang bulan?" sebuah suara di telepon tidak sedikit pun membuat perasaan Shinichi lebih baik.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau tahu? Ini sangat aneh, tidak biasanya Shiho bersikap seperti ini. Aku tahu dia bisa menjadi sangat sensitif. Tetapi, kupikir hari ini sedikit ... berlebihan?" Shinichi menutup kalimatnya dengan nada bertanya, membuat orang yang ditelpon pun menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang hamil?" ucap orang itu lagi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bodoh! Pernikahan kami bahkan belum satu minggu," rutuk Shinichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hei, Hattori. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku analisis yang lebih masuk akal?"

Hattori Heiji menghela napasnya. "Kau yang bodoh karena memintaku untuk menganalisis tingkah wanita. Wanita itu lebih sulit dianalisis dibandingkan kasus kriminal, Kudo. Jika kau paham maksudku ..."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang tetap tertutup sejak Shiho menutup pertengkaran mereka tadi. "_Women and their non-sense behaviors_."

"Ah, begini saja kau sudah mengeluh. Lihat saja nanti jika istrimu tengah mengidam," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa mengejek. "Nah, aku tahu jika kau tengah mendapat liburan pasca menikah. Tapi, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, Kudo."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Shinichi cepat. Dia tidak ingin tidak mendapat nasehat apa pun dari sini.

"Bersikaplah layaknya pria dewasa. Turuti saja kemauannya. Didiamkan oleh istri menurutku lebih mengerikan daripada diomeli ibumu."

"Begitu, ya?" tanya Shinichi setengah tidak percaya. Sedikit banyak dia berniat mengikuti saran teman lamanya itu. Paling tidak, ibunya tidak sedang di Jepang sekarang ini. Kalau pun ibunya harus sedikit mengomel karena dia menyia-nyiakan hadiah pernikahan dari ibunya itu, dia bisa berkilah sedikit dengan mengatakan bahwa ada penelitian yang harus segera dilakukan Shiho. Jika dia menambahkan kalimat seperti, "Aku tidak bisa merusak mood istriku di awal pernikahan," kepada ibunya, ibunya yang entah bagaimana sangat menyayangi menantunya, bahkan cenderung berlebihan itu, mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan omelannya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasa heran, kenapa dia bisa bersikap sedikit kekanakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, Kudo?" suara Hattori menyadarkannya.

"Ah, ya, aku akan coba mengikuti saranmu," jawab Shinichi cepat. "Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hattori tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentu saja. Oh, dan jangan lupa segera mengabariku jika bulan madumu membawa hasil."

"Sinting," umpat Shinichi setengah geli.

.

.

Shiho membuka kulkas dan mengambil kotak karton susu dari dalamnya. Ia menuangkan isi kotak itu ke dalam gelas yang dibawanya hingga hampir penuh. Diminumnya susu itu hingga setengah gelas lalu berhenti. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas pelan.

"Dasar detektif keras kepala," keluhnya setengah berbisik. Ia meletakkan karton susu itu kembali ke tempatnya, menutup pintu kulkas, dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Ia meluruskan kaki jenjangnya ke atas meja kopi dan menekan tombol ON pada remote TV. Dipilihnya saluran sembarang tanpa begitu peduli pada tayangan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia meminum kembali susunya hingga tinggal seperempat gelas. Susu dan tayangan American's Next Top Model di hadapannya ternyata tidak benar-benar membantu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Shinichi telah berdiri di belakang sofa itu sambil memandangi tingkah istrinya yang tengah merajuk. Shinichi meraih puncak kepala Shiho dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut merah itu. Shiho yang setengah kaget merasakan tangan sang suami di kepalanya, pura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap menatap layar kaca itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shiho ketus.

Shinichi tidak berhenti memainkan rambut istrinya. "Kau tahu? Kau seperti gadis remaja yang tidak stabil."

Shiho diam. Ia terlalu malas meladeni ucapan suaminya itu karena ia tahu bahwa ini akan berakhir pada pertengkaran mulut lainnya. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama, bahwa Shinichi bukanlah pria yang peka. Oh, tapi sejak kapan ketidakpekaannya menjadi separah ini? Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sadar tengah diabaikan, Shinichi menghentikan aksi 'acak-mengacak' rambut yang dilakukannya dan berangsur duduk di samping Shiho. Dilihatnya kaki jenjang Shiho yang tengah diluruskan di atas meja kopi. Ia menghela napas. Wanitanya benar-benar tengah merajuk.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi sambil menatap wajah Shiho yang terlihat tidak mau tahu. Shiho mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menandaskan isi gelas yang dipegangnya. Setelah isi gelas itu benar-benar habis, Shiho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kopi di depannya. Tanpa sedikit pun berniat segera menggubris permintaan maaf Shinchi, ia mengambil remote TV dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran. Ia hanya berniat sedikit egois malam ini. Apa mungkin dia sudah sedikit keterlaluan?

"Shiho ..." panggil Shinichi yang tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh istrinya itu. Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya frustasi. Dia akan merasa lebih baik jika Shiho memaki-makinya sekarang ... tidak didiamkan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu jika kau hanya ingin pergi selama seminggu," ucap Shinichi sambil meraih tangan Shiho yang tengah memegang remote. Sejujurnya, di saat terakhir tadi sebenarnya dia tetap ingin menghabiskan dua minggu selanjutnya di Okinawa. Tetapi, mengingat bisa saja dia menghabiskan dua minggu itu dengan didiamkan seperti ini, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Lagipula, satu minggu bersama Shiho yang berhenti merajuk tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Mendengar itu, Shiho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sungguh?"

Shinichi mengangguk sambil tersenyum pasrah. "Ya, bahkan jika kau hanya menginginkan pergi selama tiga hari ... aku akan menyampaikannya pada ibu dan mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang harus kaukerjakan."

"Kau tidak membual, kan?" Shiho menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah dengar aku membual?" tanya Shinichi sambil membelai sebelah pipi Shiho.

Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Shiho. Semburat tipis yang terlihat di pipi putihnya membuat Shinichi menyerah dan menarik tubuh langsing itu ke dalam pelukannya. Shiho membalas pelukan Shinichi dan mereka tetap pada posisi itu beberapa saat setelahnya. Suara TV yang menyala bahkan tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya ...," ucap Shiho tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak benar-benar keberatan jika kita berbulan madu selama dua minggu."

Shinichi tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Benarkah?"

Shiho menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kupikir, liburan seperti ini mungkin akan sulit didapatkan di masa depan. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya selagi punya kesempatan. Lagipula, aku bisa menitipkan pekerjaanku pada asisten ... yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin segera mengerjakannya langsung."

"Dasar wanita penggila kerja."

Tawa renyah Shiho menggema di ruang tengah mereka yang terasa hangat. Sebuah senyuman penuh kebanggaan menghiasi wajahnya yang kembali cerah.

"_As expected from your wife, isn't it?_"

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**


End file.
